Roxas Vs Namine
by luckynumbereight
Summary: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!


Title: Roxas vs. Namine

Subject: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in the slightest.

A/N: _Slight AU. My first story! R & R please :)_

Stupid weatherman!

He _had_ been predicting thunderstorms this evening, but it was now 7:00 P.M, and nothing. It was even said that the thunderstorms could finally end the extreme drought Twilight Town was in, and yet, it was just another blazing day.

The residents were becoming weary and the town had only one week till the water supply dried out. And what would happen after that?

No one knew. Stress was at an all-time high for the residents of the small town.

Except for the students. School was finally out (hallelujah!) and perpetual boredom reigned. Water was not their problem to worry about. Conquering the heat remained the main challenge for the younger generation.

Today, it was indeed possible to fry an egg on the sidewalk. Heck, even two. And why not throw in bacon as well?

Yes, all these various breakfast foods were indeed friable.

Roxas and Namine could prove it; They had actually done just that in the name of boredom. Go figure, after frying bacon on the sidewalk, and nearly tripping a skateboarding Sora who couldn't see something two-feet in front of him, our best-friend duo had run out of ideas on what to do.

Roxas's characteristic Sea-salt Popsicle hung loosely out of his mouth, having long since melted, and various sketches of Namine's lay crumpled on the wooden floor of the Secret Place. Sweat trickled down their foreheads and splattered onto the floor.

And right then, Namine decided that she would not take this idiocy any longer.

"Dang it, Roxas! I'm bored! Figure out something to do!" she snapped, standing up from her seat and waving her arms exuberantly. She could no longer just do _nothing_. It was unbelievably time wasting. Roxas however, was a couch potato. He was completely fine with just chilling out. It was a wonder how they were such good friends.

Namine drew, Roxas played the drums. Namine liked vanilla, Roxas liked chocolate. Namine listened to classical music, Roxas listened to heavy metal. It goes on. Seriously, they were complete opposites.

Realizing that she was basically yelling at him for no reason, Roxas looked up from fanning himself with one of her failed drawings and glared.

"_Me?_ You're the one who called me out here in ninety-five degree weather! **You** figure out something to do!"

The most he had wanted to do today had been eat, sleep, and play video games. It was just his luck to be stuck with his over-active best friend. _Awesome!_

"Roxas, I'm out of ideas. Why don't you use that brain provided and _for once_ come up with something yourself?" she yelled, finger pointed accusingly and eyebrows furrowed.

Roxas was taken aback by this statement. She had just insulted his intelligence! Sure, Namine _had_ always been the brighter crayon; that was the reason his parents had wanted them to be friends in the first place.

_Namine will pull your grades up! Namine will rub off on you! Why can't you have manners like Namine? Namine is such a kind girl!_

By god, Roxas had his perks too! He was the fun one, damn it! Namine's life was a living A+ _BLAH!_ without him!

"Well, maybe instead of calling me out here to be bored along with you, you should have planned something _before hand!_" He screamed, fist waving with the popsicle stick in hand. He smirked as he saw her attractive face shift into a grimace.

"Well, you should just be happy that I had the kindness to invite you over in the first place!"

"OH, great _idea_ Namine, now we're both bored TOGETHER!"

They were both, by this point, poised to attack for the other; Namine, standing with her fists aimed at her irritating best friend's face; and Roxas, armed with his sticky popsicle stick aimed straight for Namine's golden locks.

_The heat had finally gotten to them._

"Roxas! I swear, if you throw that stick at me, I will murde-"

But it was too late. With one devilish snicker, Roxas launched his popsicle stick, and it stuck to Namine's hair like glue.

And with a banshee-like scream, Namine punched Roxas.

Poor Roxas, poor, poor Roxas. For he could never have anticipated how powerful a skinny girl like Namine actually was. Her right fist connected with his left eye, and Roxas, seeing black and blue stars, fell backwards onto the ground, dragging Namine, still punching, along with him.

"Namine! Namine, stop! Stop! OW!" Roxas cried, trying to block Namine's punches still aimed at his face.

When in the world had she become so strong! Her fists continued to collide with his face, and Roxas honestly feared for himself. Having a distorted face would not be very pleasant.

Namine, coming to the realization that she was actually _hurting_ **Roxas**, who was known for being the keyblade _master_ and taking out ten heartless with one blow, burst into hysterics. Clutching her stomach and rolling off of her friend, she fell over laughing.

And that's when Roxas decided to make his move. He propelled himself on top of Namine and pinned her down by the elbows.

Namine was stunned by this sudden change in scenery. What the heck had just happened?

"Roxas! What the HELL! Get off of me!"

_What was he doing? It's one matter when a GIRL is on top of a guy,_ she thought, _but when a GUY is on top of a girl..._

Namine, coming to the sudden realization of their awkward position, turned rather red.

"Nuh-uh."

He was fully aware of their position, having his mind set on revenge. Namine was pinned, that was for sure, and he knew it. She could barely move. His hands had latched onto her elbows, and it was now virtually impossible for her to escape. As his face moved in closer and closer to hers, Namine blushed more and more.

"Roxas, please get off of me!" she squeaked, finding her air supply to have suddenly vanished.

Roxas smirked. His plan was working. "Namine, you know, you're really red," he said, cocking one eyebrow and turning his head slightly.

By now, Namine was blushing so much that her peachy skin turned a bright scarlet. Her face rivaled that of a strawberry. But she was not one to be terrorized by her best friend, and thereby attempted her comeback.

"Its j-just the h-heat I think..." she said, mentally cursing herself afterwards. Stupid hormones! She desperately willed herself to turn back to her normal pale shade.

"The heat? Hmm..." Roxas smirked, sending goosebumps flaring up Namine's arms.

His plan was working out better than he had anticipated. It was fairly obvious that Namine was embarrassed, due to the fact that her face was now the same color as her lips. Roxas moved even closer, resting his forehead on hers.

"Namine, Namine, Namine..." he whispered, and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

She had never, ever, ever, in her whole life, _ever_ thought that _she_ would be attracted to Roxas, the stupid friend that she had known since elementary. But it soon became a wonder to her, she thought, that she had never seen him this way before. Hadn't she witnessed, all these years, girls following him around endlessly? Whenever he smiled, at least one female would stop and gawk at him.

Namine knew without a doubt that he attracted girls like a moth attached to a light bulb; although she had never even bothered to give it a second thought until... now. Up this close, his blue eyes smoldered through her own, and the words he spoke were intoxicating.

She mentally slapped herself.

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it right now! Tell him to get off of you! No, order him off of you!_

"I-I would app-appreciate it, if you would pu-pu-please, get off...?"

_Good job Namine, good job._

Roxas chuckled and came even closer, completely ignoring her request. Their noses were now touching, and he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

_Oh my god! He's about to kiss me! Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!_

Namine gasped, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Poor Namine, poor poor Namine, for she could never have anticipated how devious Roxas actually was. In an instant, Roxas's weight was off of her. She blinked, and realized she was now looking at the ceiling. No Roxas! She turned her head, and saw him laughing his head off in the corner of the room.

"Hahahahahaha! Namine, you should have _seen_ your face! Hahahaha!" Roxas wheezed, clutching his stomach.

She had no response.

_What, what had just happened? It was all a... a, a joke?_

She was slightly relieved by the thought, but her stomach tied itself into a cold knot. _Just, just a joke... _She turned to look at Roxas, finally wearing out the last of his laughs, and frowned. Roxas didn't mean anything. His only intention had been getting a laugh.

_That's how it should be_! She tried to convince herself. _We're best friends!_ _I shouldn't feel anything but relief!_ Namine put her hand to her forehead and sighed. _So why do I feel disappointed?_

"Namine, your face was priceless! You should have seen yourself!" Roxas grinned, interrupting her thoughts. He was finally done laughing, it seemed.

"Yeah, haha," she fake laughed, "I... I must have looked funny, huh?" Namine tried to cover up her pain with a smile, but it fell short, and Roxas noticed. _Dang it!_

"Namine, are... are you okay?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

"I'm fine!" She said, bobbing her head with a little too much enthusiasm.

Something was the matter with her, Roxas was sure of it. Whenever Namine was at a loss for words, it meant there was more truth behind the 'I'm fine.'

"That means something's wrong right? When a girl says she's fine, it's code for she's actually not," Roxas trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

Namine didn't respond. No, everything was not fine. She was falling for her best friend, and this was NOT supposed to happen. Yet, when she looked at his concerned face staring at her own, her pulse picked up again. What in the world was happening to her!

"Namine, if I scared you or something back the-" Roxas was cut off.

"Truth or Dare?"

Her words caught Roxas off-guard. Where had _that_ come from?

"Uhhh... truth?"

In a natural situation, Roxas would have said dare, no doubt. But Namine's question had surprised him.

"Roxas, s-say by circumstance, I told you I m-might," Namine looked downwards and took a deep breath. This was no time to be faltering.

"Say I told you I might like you, would, would you freak out?"

She looked up at him, terrified. He was turned away from her, which was never a good sign.

The worst sign of all came when he replied.

"Yes. I would freak out," Roxas said, not meeting Namine's eyes.

If he had, he would have witnessed heart break.

Namine's heart break.

She turned away from him and fake laughed, rubbing her eyes.

"That... That's good right? Cause, cause we're friends. We'd never want to have feelings for each other!"

Tears were now brimming her eyes, and she tried to hold in a sob.

"Hey, I-I should probably get going, you know. Mom's probably having dinner waiting for me, and ye-yeah I gotta go..." she whimpered, tears starting to cascade down her white cheeks.

_Rejection. _

Namine took a few fast steps, and was about to break into a run, when she was stopped. Roxas had caught her hand. She tried to yank free, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" she yelled, still refusing to meet his eyes; they would only bring a new wave of tears.

"Silly girl," Roxas chuckled, his face bobbing good-naturedly.

"I would freak out, Namine, because **I like you too! **You told me to be honest," he shrugged.

Namine gasped.

Her brain processes presumably shut down.

Roxas, starting to laugh even more, dragged her into a hug. But Namine stopped him. Instead she grabbed his neck, and, leaning up on her tip-toes, pecked Roxas on the lips. His expression afterwards was worth it.

"Hahahaha! Roxas, you should see your fa-" she tried to imitate him.

TRIED, that is, because right then Roxas cut her off.

And as their lips met, the first clash of thunder struck Twilight Town.

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up with a black eye. Seriously.

When did Namine get so strong?

THE END!

* * *

_Yes, I know there's an accent over the 'e' on Namine,but I couldn't figure out how to type it. _

_Well, there you have it. My first story. Hopefully it's good, haha :) _

_Please, please, PLEASE review! Flames are accepted. If you think I'm a horrible writer, go ahead and say it. If you want to criticize the story, go right ahead. Any feedback is appreciated. :) _

_HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!_

_~luckynumbereight_


End file.
